1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handle weight mounting structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A mounting structure is known for a handle weight mounted on an end portion of a handle pipe of a saddle-ride-type vehicle, that includes a handle weight having a cylindrical portion on which a split groove is formed; and a cylindrical nut having a tapered surface, wherein the handle weight is rigidly fixed to a handle pipe due to a wedge action generated by pushing the cylindrical nut into the cylindrical portion. See, for example, Japanese patent 2899566). In Japanese patent 2899566, the vibration isolation property is enhanced by integrally mounting a vibration absorbing rod which extends toward a center side in the vehicle widthwise direction on the cylindrical nut.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional handle weight mounting structure, the handle weight is rigidly mounted on the handle pipe. Thus, there may be a case where the vibration isolation property cannot be sufficiently ensured. Although the vibration isolation property can be enhanced by mounting a dynamic damper on the handle pipe, in the above-mentioned construction, it is difficult to mount the dynamic damper on the inside of the handle pipe.